Lunch Time
by Wings of Galileo
Summary: GoM and their girlfriends at lunch. R&R (rated T for Aomine's mouth)
1. Chapter 1

"Does suicide really sound fun?"

The shadow and light of Seirin froze at their companion's question. They turned wide eyed at her with their mouth's hanging.

"O-Oi Yoru you're not thinking of doing that right?" Kagami asked quite shaken at her question.

"Ha? Of course not Bakagami." The girl raised a brow at him and hugged her bag closer.

"Then why ask like that Yoru-san?" Kuroko glanced at his secret girlfriend. It was quite surprising since the girl was really someone who values life more than anyone. He himself could assure that.

"Nothing… just curious…" she mumbled

* * *

The usual morning practice ensued. It was just Riko barking out orders, players doing their usual training, and a girl with black hair in a pigtail watching them from afar, casually giving out water bottles as they finished their laps. They had thought of why the girl was there, probably a fan or maybe she has a secret crush on someone in the team or probably applying for the team manager but can't ask since she was too shy.

"Don't you think she's cute?" Koganei opening the topic to his co-sophomores, Mitobe nodded to his friend.

"She looks familiar though…" Izuki muttered under his breath.

"Your crush from middle school?" the cat boy grinned.

"Baka, it's not." The eagle eyed shooter glared. "She is cute though."

"Oi bastards stop slacking off, the class is about to start." Hyuuga barked as he took his bag and proceeded to the changing room.

"Roger!" the three, more like two since Mitobe doesn't really speak, said.

Not from afar the freshmen were snickering as they saw some kind of anger aura seeping out of Kuroko. No one in the school knew about them after all. Since the girl was usually silent but a bit outgoing and Kuroko was literally invisible to the school population. It was just the freshmen trio and Kagami knew. They could bet on their monthly allowance that everyone would be surprised that Kuroko had a girlfriend.

"Here, water." The girl went up to them and handed them their water bottles. They thanked her and chugged down to their water. She glanced to her boyfriend before standing beside him. "So… did you hear the sempais earlier?" she asked, fiddling with her earphones.

"Yes," he bluntly answered. And in a swift movement, Kuroko was already holding the girl's hand tightly. No one could see it since they were holding hands behind their backs. The girl was surprised since her boyfriend rarely shows affection much less possessiveness to such extent or rather over small matters.

"Are you angry?" she whispered.

"Yes." That came with his usual poker face. She giggled before giving him a small peck to the cheek.

"Don't worry, later on I'll be at the library." Yoru grinned.

The shadow nodded his head and unlatched his hand to hers. Kagami caught sight of Kuroko sighing in relief before going to the changing room and followed him. He knew what that meant. Library means she'll be alone since no one really hangs out to the library at club activities time. No one would know that Kuroko was such a possessive boyfriend.

* * *

"Yo-chan can you hand me the proposal?"

"Yoru-chan please help me in my assignment!"

"Yoru-san, Mikaze-sensei's looking for you."

Kuroko watched as his girlfriend started to work. Yoru was not a class representative but far more reliable than the class representative. She was the outgoing and likes goofing off but she knew her responsibilities and was able to do all three at once. The ravenette handed her classmate notes that made the problems in the assignment easy, she signed the proposal for the upcoming festival, and quickly ran to the faculty. Really, she was a busy person.

"It seems like she doesn't have time for you." Kagami sat on his table and Kuroko nodded. "Aren't you jealous?"

"Kagami-kun, I can understand Yoru-san. What she doesn't have time for lunch and that's what I'm worried about." "And don't you also have no time now? It's almost time for the next class and you haven't changed out of your P.E. uniform."

"Oh sh-"

The red head panicked and scrambled to the nearest restroom to change.

* * *

"Junkocchi~ Lunch~"

"Shut up Ikemen."

Cue facewall for Kise. You see, he went to tackle his girlfriend a hug but the girl simply took a side step making the blond face the wall instead of her. And it hurt.

"ITTE! Why did you dodge Junkocchi?!" he whined, nursing his poor nose.

"You deserve that stupid." The girl stuck her tongue out before placing the homemade lunch on top of the blond's head. "I-It's not like I made this for y-you… I just made too much!"

With that the girl ran out with a blushing face. Kise blinked before taking the bento to his arms and smiled.

"Oh, Junkocchi's such a tsundere~"

* * *

"Hey, Shin!"

Takao blinked to see his cousin bouncing up to his friend. He sweatdropped at the sight of some kind of panda latching herself to a bamboo. The hawk eyed player tried not to laugh as he saw the irritated look from the said 'bamboo'.

"Lunch! Lunch! Lunch! Look I made you lunch!" the girl sang as she showed the bento. "Let's eat it together!"

"No thanks, I still have a meeting with the team." The greenette refused flat out.

"Eeeh~" she whined "Is that true Kazu?!"

"Of course not!" he saluted "Jaa Shin-chan have fun with Sakura!~"

The point guard grinned before making a mad dash away from the couple. It was a lie. They did have a meeting, but he was quite sure that the whole team would understand knowing that they know how pushy Midorima's girlfriend was.

"Cookies? Cookies are not lunch!" he heard Midorima yell.

"But for me cookies are lunch!" his cousin retorted.

It made Takao remembers that all his cousin could make was cookies.

* * *

"Aomine, you have practice this lunch didn't you?" a girl with glasses reminded him as she sat beside him. "Satsuki-chan's gonna get mad at you."

"Yuka, you know that I don't give a shit." He grumbled and turned to the other side hoping not to hear his girlfriend push him to go to practice.

He heard her sigh and open something. An aroma quickly reached his nose that made him wide eyed and looked at the source. His mouth watered as he saw a luxury lunch at his girlfriend's lap. The girl had a portion handed out to his mouth with a slightly blushing face "Y-you have to e-eat... then practice okay?"

"Can I just eat?"

"No." The girl quickly pulled her hand away not letting Aomine taste the luxury lunch. "Lunch then practice. No practice then of course no lunch."

Aomine could literally see the evil aura seeping out of his girlfriend's back. He squeaked before nodding furiously. In an instant her aura changed from evil to flowers as she fed Aomine with the tempura. Maybe he'll think of a way to escape practice and his girlfriend but before that lunch goes first.

* * *

"AH! Don't take my cake!"

"Sorry I already ate it."

"NOOOOO CAAAAAAKKKKEEEEEE!"

The whole classroom was laughing as they watch their tall giant and short dwarf couple classmate stealing each other's lunch. Apparently their short classmate had a cake for dessert and Murasakibara being a snack monster he immediately took it and ate it making his girlfriend cry for the sweet loss.

"Give me back my cake Murasakibaka!" she punched his chest and was still mourning for the loss.

"But I can't do that anymore Nabe-chin, my tummy already ate it!" he said patting the girl's head. "How about I treat Nabe-chin later on? Kuro-chin said he have a cake buffet ticket."

"Okay."

With that everything was back to normal.

* * *

"You lunch looks nice Akashi-kun." The girl noted as she moved a piece.

"Why thank you, I'm sure mother would be happy if she heard this comment form my beautiful Miyuki" the red head made the final move and finished his girlfriend's pawn. Of course, this made him won.

The girl blushed at his statement "S-Sou? A-and stop complimenting me Akashi-kun! We both know that's not true!"

"Of course it's true." He smirked as he cupped her chin and leaned closer to her "Well, it's punishment time."

"I'll get back to you, I swear."

Well, we all know what happened next.

* * *

Hey! This just popped out of my head. So, would you want continuation to know who these girls are or stay the same? Saa, I just want to post htis so I can clear the conscience out of my poor mind. Hope you can give me your opinions!

_I order you to review. *wink*_


	2. Chapter 2

Yoru watched as Kuroko and Kagami made different plays against Hyuuga and Izuki. No one knows she was there watching. She was quite hidden by the gymnasium curtains that were used for performances in some occasions. She smiled to herself as she admired how Kuroko shined brightly when he had shot another Phantom shot.

"Ganbatte, Kuroko-kun" she mumbled under her breath as she listened to the steady squeaks of the rubber shoes, the dribbling of the ball and harmonious cheers of the entire team to their bet. It made her remember a few things but soon it disappeared as a ball passed her in a dangerous speed.

She trembled at the speed. Who could do such thing? Yoru realized it was no one but Kuroko who put the ball out of bounds in order for the senior pair not to make a shot.

"Geez, your 'invisibility' did kind of disappeared but you cope up with your speed." Hyuuga groaned as he scratched his head. "Well break time brats."

She stared at Kuroko for a while and yawned. It was already night time but the basketball team was still doing training. Yoru can't just go home alone since going out at night alone was kind of a premonition that her uncle would go scolding at her. She would definitely not love that. She leaned to the wall and closed her eyes thinking that the team would take longer training so she resolved into a light nap.

* * *

Kuroko sighed in relief as the extended training ended. After getting changed into his uniform, he waited for his seniors to go out along with Kagami. It didn't take long for them to wait as everyone tem for an urgent meeting. He went towards the stage to see his secret girlfriend leaning on the wall, sleeping peacefully. He tried to shake her awake.

"Yoru-san, wake up" he whispered to her ear.

No response.

"Hey Kuroko, hurry up! I wanna have dinner already!" Kagami yelled form the other side of the court.

Kuroko held an index finger to his mouth, indicating to shut up. Kagami did so and watched as his partner carried a girl behind his back. No doubt it was Yoru when he saw the slightly wavy brown hair and wrist band by her left hand. His partner raised an eyebrow as Kuroko gave Yoru a piggyback ride. Was he this strong or the girl was just plain light?

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko called

"Hm?"

"Help me, I'm going to fall."

"Why did you carry her in the first place?!"

Kagami sighed and did carried Yoru behind his back. Kuroko stretched for a bit and patted Yoru's hair. The girl stirred for a bit but remained asleep. The two players sighed as they ventured on their way home.

* * *

Kise blinked as he saw his girlfriend standing by the gymnasium doors as he and his team goes home. Her blushing face was a serious indication that she was waiting for him. It was a surprise having her there since she said having girls fall over for him while playing was annoying so she would prefer slacking off with the Go-Home Club.

"J-Junkocchi?" he said in bewilderment.

"Hey Ikemen, been waiting for you." She fidgeted, fiddling with something that looked like tickets.

He literally sparkled as he realized it was _two_ tickets. "Are those tickets Junkocchi?! You're inviting me into a da-" Kise wasn't able to finish his sentence as Junko slapped the ticket straight to his mouth. Her face was completely red.

"No! Those tickets are from a friend! They're inviting us to a cake buffet down at Akita so shut up and get ready for tomorrow alright?!" she yelled, getting embarrassed by the passing second as all of his team's eyes were on her.

Kise chuckled and took the ticket form her hand. It was a cake buffet that looked expensive. He grinned and nodded. "Roger Junkocchi! Oh right, thanks for the bento earlier! It was yummy!"

"Oh just shut up," she rolled her eyes "Let's just meet up at the train station by eight tomorrow," with that she went ahead, leaving Kise.

The model was shocked but smirked as he realized that his girlfriend was taking him out on a date indirectly. Though, it was a first for him to hear that she had a friend at Akita. Oh well, before going to Akita, sending her home first is a must.

"Matte Junkocchi!"

"Don't follow me Ikemen!"

* * *

"Shin! Shin!"

Midorima can see she pouted as he ignored her. He hated to admit it but dang she looks cute.

"Shin! Look over here!"

He continued to pretend that he hadn't notice her. He wasn't expecting her to cup his whole face and make him face her rather forcefully. Their faces where only an inch away and Sakura's piecing blue eyes were glaring at his green orbs. She smirked playfully and leaned forward. The greenhead can't help but get intoxicated by her strawberry perfume. He was about to lean forward when an object obstructed their "kiss".

"Shin! Look I got us tickets!" she grinned as she jumped away, raising the tickets she was talking about.

"And what are you trying to imply?" Midorima asked, rolling his eyes, quite irritated that his girlfriend pulled another stunt at him _again_.

"We're going to a cake buffet! Isn't that nice?~" she sang, twirling and winking at him.

"Oh please I don't have time for tha-"

"Well, we don't have time! We have to get shopped for tomorrow's cake buffet! I can't wait for you to get known to my friends!"

To say that Midorima was frustrated that his girlfriend pulled him in a clothing shop instead of going home was an understatement.

* * *

Aomine watched as his girlfriend talk with a friend at the phone. She was quite enthusiastic almost like a normal girl, talking to the person on the other side. Usually she was a level headed and things-that-should-go-first-must-go-first girl but now she was sitting at a bench casually talking. He hasn't seen her not panic while going home. She should be home right after club so why did she decided to stay at the park a little while? The player does not know.

"Ah, you're going? Jaa, see you tomorrow Nagi-chan~" she bid goodbye and placed her phone on her pocket "So Aomine, mind walking me home now?"

"Uh, yeah sure." He mumbled, picking up her bag which made the girl instinctively get hers back. He sighed, he wanted to carry it but she insisted.

"Aomine, are you free for tomorrow?" she asked, scratching her red cheeks.

"Hm? Oh yeah of course." That was a lie he had practice tomorrow.

"Really?" she sparkled "Jaa, you don't mind meeting with my friends tomorrow in a cake buffet do you?"

"Cake buffet? For free?"

"Yep," she grinned and raised the two tickets "Fortunately, Nagi-chan's boyfriend had more so she was asking whether to bring a friend and a boyfriend if I had one and it was a must so…"

Aomine chuckled as he watch Yuka go red word by word as she realize that she was going to introduce her first ever boyfriend. Not that Aomine minded, he wants to show everyone else that she is his and no one but his.

Besides, this is their first date asked by Yuka he shouldn't waste this time. Even for the things called basketball practices.

* * *

"Murasakibara, I've already send the tickets!~" Nagi sang as she hopped beside Murasakibara whow as munching in his snacks.

"Mmm, that's good. Kuro-chin would be surprised." He mumbled between bites.

The little girl grinned and hummed a tune while holding Murasakibara's huge hands. He didn't mind, he was eating a one handed snack after all. He also didn't mind if he looked like an illiterate father because he was holding of a girl that looked like an elementary student while he looked like a college student in his last year.

"Murasakibara, you don't mind going to my friend's house tomorrow do you? It's not really far from Akita and of course it has high ceilings." She asked

"High ceilings? Then it's fine. Low ceilings are annoying. Ah, I got a cheese flavor." He showed her the candy and the girl greedily took the candy away and ate it.

"Treat me some ice cream Nabe-chin." He asked

"I don't have enough money."

* * *

Akashi stood by the door as his girlfriend fix her guitar in it's case. She smiled at him while he did the same.

"Hey Akashi-kun, did you heard me play?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. It showed a certain butterfly pin that looks magnificient in Akashi's point of view. He really did chose a great pin for her.

"You were splendid Reina," he nodded, remembering the soothing rhythm she was playing earlier "You are splendid even if you are playing with your piano,"

She blushed "Geez, you shouldn't praise me that often Akashi-kun…"

"Why? I am just merely stating the truth." He smirked

"Ah!"

Then the girl stopped dead on the track and Akashi raised an eyebrow. She hurriedly ran back to the music room and when she came back she almost tripped in front of Akashi, and probably suffocating him with her huge chest. She panted and raised two tickets.

"This is?" he asked, taking the tickets.

"Tickets, my friend invited me to a cake buffet. Some kind of a reunion. She thought of bringing a friend with me so I thought of bringing you" she chuckled nervously "Are you available for tomorrow?"

"I always am Reina. I see, Akita then I shall prepare us a ride for tomorrow." He said

"What? W-we can just go there by transport-"

"I can't have my Reina walking in the streets getting stared by wolves. Now, we have to hurry or your mother might scold you."

At the mention of her mother, Reina immediately ran to Aksahi's car. The basketball captain just chuckled at her childish demeanor.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm back again and this time it's about the girls asking them out for a date. So, I don't have a concrete plot so I hope you can keep reviewing! ALSO! Sorry if the guys are a bit OOC m(_ _)m

_I order you to review *wink*_


	3. Chapter 3

Well, thank you for the reviews. IT INSPIRED ME! I really don't know that my friends act like the GoM female versions O.o It's a first! xD Ah, a fact, the girls in the stories are my friends, and I in it. *wink* Guess who am I there?! xD Bet ya already know xD So yeah. AND! Akashi does not have two girlfriends. It's just htat Akashi on the first chapter did not mention his girlfriend's name and I had to come up with one so yeah… sorry if the format's like this! Don't worry it'll reduce xD

* * *

"Kuroko-kun, over here!" Yoru yelled energetically over the crowd.

Kuroko immediately went to where Yoru was. To say that he was surprised was an understatement. He paused in his tracks as he process how cute his girlfriend was today.

She was wearing a jersey jacket that seemingly belonged to Seirin's. Underneath was a shirt that practically yelled that she was a Seirin student and in donned a huge number eleven in the front, it looked like a somewhat jersey female version. The shirt was tucked in a pair of jean short shorts and some black sneakers. The way her hair was wavy and was now tied in a side ponytail and her brown eyes shined as she looked at him made him feel a bit special. He really can't believe that she was his.

"What took you so long?" she pouted, clinging on Kuroko's arm.

"Gomenasai, Nigou wanted me to take him a walk so I did so. When I realized, it was almost time." He replied, realizing that she was wearing a citrus perfume today. It was a first for him to know that she wears perfume.

"Oh, Ni-chan huh?" she gave it a thought for a second "I'll go buy him some dog snack before we go home for today as an apology for taking you out for the day!" she exclaimed

"You don't have to-"

"C''mon Kuroko-kun! The train to Akita is about to leave!"

Kuroko barely keep up with Yoru's speed as they ran to the train. They barely made it and sat. They were going to Akita to a cake buffet. Kuroko had an unexpected luck as they went for shopping and got a raffle ticket. He won twelve tickets of an eat-all-you-can cake buffet at Akita. The sweets reminded him of Murasakibara so he sent the ten tickets to him and left the two tickets for him and Yoru. They might take a date as the coach finally decided to make their schedule calm.

"So this friend of yours is really tall?" she gaped

"Yes, about two meters" he nodded

"Waaah! So tall!" she admired, trying to imagine a man two meters long "Wait if he's that tall won't he get in stores with low ceilings?"

"Yes, and he always complain about it." He chuckled when he remember back at middle school when Murasakibara wasn't able to fit inside the café once.

"It sure sucks when you're too tall then," she mumbled, trying to think of herself being too tall.

He watched her as her face was thinking. Kuroko had seen this energetic and cute side of her, whenever they go and date alone without anyone else. He had seen through her serious mask before they even gone out. She said it was because being with the people she knows makes her feel responsible enough to be the one to lead. He had to agree, even if she wasn't the class representative, the whole class depends on her mostly than the class representative would do.

"May I ask Yoru-san, where did you got your… clothes?" Kuroko asked, pertaining to her jersey-like outfit.

"Hm? I had my cousin's resource to get me some and speaking of cousin…" she scratched her cheeks which seemed to be tinted with a blush "She found out about us…"

He was quite surprised though he expected that it was coming "When?"

"Well, the night after I got the jersey." She confessed, sheepishly grinning

"There is no problem then," he said, holding her hand.

Now that Kuroko remembers, his sempai, Izuki, said that Yoru looked like someone. When he looked closely, his coach and Yoru had some similarities. In appearance or personality-wise, they were kind of the same. They were first cousins after all.

* * *

Kise was jumping like a kid getting his first present in Christmas as he looked at his girlfriend. She was wearing fitted jeans, a black tank top with a jean vest and her usual thick bracelet at its place. She was also wearing white boots that made her even more like a rock star in her debut. Her hair was still same as ever, but her ears have a bit more piercing making her look more of a badass. And Kise likes it.

"W-What are you staring at Ikemen?" she glared at him

"Nothing my girlfriend just looks incredibly beautiful today~" he sang, slinging an arm over her shoulders.

She yanked his arm away and looked away, trying to hide a blush "Shut up,"

"Oh right I was wrong, since Junkocchi always look beautiful," he grinned, poking her cheeks "And incredibly cute while blushing~"

"Didn't I told you to shut up?!" she practically screamed trying to get away from his energetic clingy boyfriend.

The model just laughed merrily as they exited the train.

* * *

Midorima was wearing a white polo over a blue cardigan, jeans and while his girlfriend, Sakura was wearing clothes inverted into a female version and also in an inverted version, red and black.

The shopping yesterday didn't really take long as Midorima expected, to say it was fast was miracle itself. Sakura was always a shopper and they end up two hours per store they see, all Midorima can do was to watch her or get dolled up for no good reason. Though instead getting work up, her smiling face made him more relax and have fun himself.

"Shin, are you nervous that you're going to meet my friends?" she asked, grinning at him "Don't worry they are all friendly!"

"I can see, and I have my earplugs." He answered, closing his small pocket book which was his lucky item of the day.

"Earplugs? For what reason? Is that Oha-Asa's lucky item for Cancers today too?" she tilted her head, remembering what lucky item he should have for today.

"No, I don't want to hear annoying voices. Yours alone is already annoying, I can bet that they are annoying as you." He concluded

A knowing smirk replaced the grin on her face "Oh Shin, you'll never know."

He shot her a confused look when Sakura merely giggled and pulled him out of the train. They had arrived at Akita and Midorima saw someone he really didn't want to see for today. A certain blonde model was energetically annoying a pun-looking girl. He was going to ignore him and go some other place with Sakura.

But his girlfriend had other plans.

Instead of going away from Kise, Sakura tackled the punkish looking girl from behind and greeted "Heya, Jun! Long time no see!"

Midorima felt an incoming headache. Today's horoscope was: _You will meet old and new acquaintances! Surprises are meant to be bound! Be ready for the massive surprises today, it is nothing but good surprises! _. For the first time, Midorima kind of doubts Oha-Asa today, something related to Kise does not go with a 'good day'.

Well, in Midorima's perspective that is.

* * *

Aomine was getting embarrassed of standing beside his girlfriend. Here she was wearing a cute white dress that he never imagined she'll be wearing while he was just wearing baggy pants and a shirt with jacket. He seriously thought that they are just going to eat today so he hadn't thought much on his clothes. Yuka was the certain type that did not like wearing dresses! Why the hell was she wearing one right now?! , was his violate thoughts.

"Ugh, it's so cold. I want my sweater back." Yuka groaned as she started to feel the wind blow on her skin. They were at the station, waiting for Yuka's friend to come.

"Why wear that then?" he asked, removing his jacket and placing it over her shoulders "Here,"

She blushed at his action and deliberately tried remove it but Aomine shot her a look. She submitted and buried under his jacket "K-Kaa-sama insisted…"

"Oh."

That was the end of it. Once her mother was involved, there were no questions. Her mother's words were law after all. It made him think what made her approve of their relationship before. Also, he did thought of it but Yuka didn't really have a huge chest like he wanted. He wasn't really sure why they are in a relationship right now. But there is a feeling about him and her that Aomine really wants to protect; well chest size doesn't really mean the size of love. Men doesn't have big chests, if he did it must be big since he likes Yuka too much.

"Aomine-kun, isn't that tall guy one of your Teiko friends? The one with the violet name?" she asked, pointing to someone behind the tanned player.

"Huh?"

Aomine widened his eyes as he laid his eyes on Murasakibara who had a kid on his shoulders. Was the girl his daughter?

* * *

"Nabe-chin let's go to the cake buffet already~" Murasakibara whined.

"Mooou! Murasakibara just stay put for a while! Everyone's at the station now so just wait okay?" Nagi pleaded.

The violet head center had an idea and scooped his girlfriend to his shoulder and began running. Nagi flailed at his actions and hugged his head, unintentionally covering his eyes.

"M-Mu-MURASAKIBAKA PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" she yelled, closing her eyes.

"Nabe-chin if you cover our eyes like that you'll hit something." He said, running faster

"THEN PUT ME DOWN!"

"If I put you down it'll be slower and slower cake buffet. I want cake so the fastest way to get to the station is running."

"WHAT KIND OF REASO-OW!" she complained as she hit a street board sign at the forehead.

"I told you so," he pouted.

"NAGI-CHAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

* * *

"You told me your friends are here by lunch time." Akashi stated as he looked around, trying to get a glimpse of girls.

Akashi and Reina were standing in front of the cake buffet shop. The shop was full but the couple had enough time to get themselves reserve and got the twelve person table. He saw that his girlfriend was typing away and was trying to hide her giggles.

"Gomen Akashi-kun, it seems like my friends had run into a sign-I mean- trouble so they might take a while." Reina explained, trying to keep her fit in place.

He nodded and patiently waited. Akashi took a glance at his girl. She was dressed simply but quite elegantly, she was wearing a sleeveless gray and black dress that had a ribbon by the waist and a black flower by the chest and jeans with flats. He had insisted her to put on a black cardigan so they had to go to a clothing shop just to buy her a cardigan. He thought they were late because of it but here they were waiting.

"Akashi-kun, if you find them somewhat annoying… can you please tone down a bit on it? Because Nagi and the others are annoying to the core… well aside from Yuka-chan of course." Reina asked him, putting a please sign in front of her.

"Of course, but if they can't keep at bay they have to meet my scissors." He said.

Reina heard a distinct snip behind Akashi and sweatdropped "That was exactly what I'm afraid about…"

* * *

WOAH. Two updates in a day… O.o TOTALLY UNEXPECTED! I was supposed to update UtaBeats tonight but then KnB won't leave my mind so.. here! Maybe this will replace for tomorrow's update since I have practice for tomorrow! So review? (I'm starting to think the GoM are getting OOC… Especially Murasakibara since I don't really like him that much ((Sorry Murasakibara fans out there! Just point out my mistake!))) And about the typos… I am really sorry about it! Nad Oha-Asa, I really don't get it sometime so.. sorry.

So to explain the OC's, they are my friends annoying personalities. They really change each day and I don't know how. It's like a switch, different when at school different out of school. They are crazy I tell yah. -.- Sorry if they also get confusing. And about how and why they are in a relationship, well, they'll get to that later on ;)

_I order you to review *wink*_


End file.
